Storing frozen food requires the use of a sealed container to protect food from freezer burn. Freezer burn occurs when cold, dry air reaches the food's surface, causing water vapor to sublimate out of the food product. Storing food in sealed, individual portions is ideal, but can be inconvenient, time-consuming and space-inefficient if the container does not conform exactly to the food shape.